bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Bloon (BATTD)
Not to be confused with the Sandbox exclusive bloon with the same name from Bloons TD6. Ghost Bloons are a new bloon property introduced in the 1.2 update of Bloons Adventure Time TD, much like the Camo, Regrow, Fortified, Shield, and Zombie bloon properties. Ghost Bloons distinguish themselves from normal Bloons by wearing ghostly drapes that feature sinister smiling faces, whereas MOAB-class bloons will show a full ghostly appearance over their bodies to indicate their Ghost property, as well as having a different colored outline when behind an obstructing object. They make their appearance in the Hall-Ooo-Ween event and in the Frozen Blades Adventure in Ice Kingdom. They are immune to physical attacks, making weapons like darts, bombs, and swords useless against them; Only energy, bubblegum, fire, and ice attacks will pop Ghost Bloons. Like any property, Ghost Bloons can also be combined with other Bloon properties as well. The Ghost property can also apply to MOAB Class bloons, with the exception of DDTs and BADs; Ghost MOAB-Class Bloons have a glowing white aura to indicate they have the Ghost property, and they slowly turn to skeletons as they take damage. Currently, Ghost MOAB-class are only available in limited time events containing Ghost Bloons, such as the 2018 Hall-Ooo-Ween event or the 2018 Holly Jolly Secrets event. They are also seen in Lumpy Space. Tips *It is important for newer players to use Princess Bubblegum or Ice King to pop Ghost Bloons because these characters are unlocked very early on. Some characters are much more reliable against Ghost Bloons, but they aren't unlocked until much later in the game. *Princess Bubblegum is one of the best characters for moderating non-MOAB Ghost bloons, as she can be given the Super Intelligence upgrade to detect and remove Camo from Ghost bloons with that extra attribute. Her bubblegum attack also allows her to deal with Purple Bloons and cold-resistant bloons, so that other good Ghost Bloon attacking characters can function optimally. *If not properly prepared, MOAB-class Bloons with Ghost properties can make or break a game. With immunity to physical-based attacks, go-to MOAB destroyers like Finn or C4 Charlie will have no effect on the MOAB, while characters who can hit Ghost Bloons normally like Ice King or Princess Bubblegum will either deal minimal, or in the case of Ice King, literally no damage to the MOAB layer without expensive upgrades like Jellybeans Have Power. **The best way to deal with these Ghost MOABs is to have Supermonkey with at least Laser Eyes. **It should be noted that physical-based abilities such as Max's Bullseye and Jake's Tie 'Em Up! abilities will not still damage Ghost MOAB-class Bloons. *Note that there are some trinkets and weapons that can allow a character that normally cannot pop Ghost Bloons to pop Ghost Bloons. **Fire Sword will allow either Finn or Warrior Bubblegum to pop Ghost Bloons, though neither can detect Camo Ghost Bloons without special items. ***It is better to equip Fire Sword to Finn though, since Warrior Bubblegum's auto-spawned allies cannot pop Ghost Bloons even with the Fire Sword equipped, since this only applies to Warrior Bubblegum's main attack. **Robo-Monkey Visor, despite its description not mentioning anything about allowing characters to damage Ghost Bloons, allows the equipped character's ranged attacks to damage Ghost Bloons. Gallery Ghostwarn.png|Ghost Bloon Warning Ghostbloonwarn2.png|Ghost Bloon Warning, continued MOAB and Ghost MOAB.png|Two MOABs, one with the Ghost property and one without - the paler one is the Ghost MOAB MOAB Ghost Degraded.png|A heavily damaged Ghost MOAB. Possible ghost BFB.png|Ghost BFB approaching ZOMG Ghost Degraded.png|A heavily damaged Ghost ZOMG. Ghost ZOMG Colored Outline.png|An example of the Ghost bloon changing the outline of MOAB-class bloons from a dark silhouette to a bright cyan. 00FC7E56-1598-4291-82F7-CEEAACAD6126.png|Ghost Lead and Zombie Ghost Lead 8EC245A3-E2B2-4270-A497-099FA7E70E48.png|Slightly damaged Ghost MOAB Trivia *Ghost Bloons are the first non-MOAB Class Bloons that have faces on them. *They're also the second bloon property that apply to MOAB Class bloons, the first one being Fortified. *Ghost Bloons can be considered as an opposite to Purple Bloons, as Purples are immune to energy and fire attacks, but Ghost Bloons can only be destroyed by those types of attacks, among a few others. **Any projectiles or melee attacks from characters or allies that detect a type of Ghost Bloon but not pop Ghost Bloons will simply pass through them, not get absorbed as Purple Bloons would for energy or fire. **Purple Bloons also cannot have the Ghost property, as being immune to both physical and energy attacks would make them impoppable. *Sai with the Fridjitsu upgrade will still not be able to pop Ghost Bloons even though it's a freeze attack. However, this is because Fridjitsu does not deal freezing damage, it only freezes bloons. **Thus, Sai isn't able to pop a frozen Ghost Bloon with her projectiles, even though Fridjitsu normally will allow popping of Frozen Bloons. Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Specialities